


Spare Keys

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Handcuffs, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Teeny tiny snippet for Surexit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spare Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny tiny snippet for Surexit.

"I can't believe you let them handcuff us together," Ray moans. "Who does that?"

"It was necessary to lull them into a false sense of security so that we could radio for backup," Fraser says. "Although to be honest, I had rather expected you would carry a spare key."

"That was my spare they threw into the lake," Ray says. "Look, we're going home. It's gonna be at least tomorrow before they can cut a new key, and I'm not going back to the station with you cuffed to my wrist like some kind of bondage experiment gone wrong."

Fraser's face gets kind of red and stays like that all the way through the awkward scramble into the Riv.


End file.
